Vehicles may be equipped with bumper systems and impact protection structures that elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of an impact.
In one example, a substantial portion of energy from an impact with a small front bumper overlap may be directed outboard of many of the energy absorbing structures of the vehicle. Because a substantial portion of the energy from the impact is directed into the bumper assembly at a position that is outboard of many of the energy absorbing structures of the vehicle, the energy from the impact may not be absorbed or may only be partially absorbed by those energy absorbing structures of the vehicle. The unabsorbed energy may be directed into a front suspension unit and transferred rearward along the vehicle as the front suspension unit contacts vehicle structures proximate to a passenger cabin of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative structures for transferring energy and absorbing energy from an impact with a small overlap to the front bumper.